


The Layer Connection

by maybsitsmaybelline



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, muppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybsitsmaybelline/pseuds/maybsitsmaybelline
Summary: the lovers, the dreamers, and Shrek





	The Layer Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=m).



“Aw, gee. This is all going too fast, Shrek. I don’t think it can work,” Kermit sighed.  
“I wanna go die in a hole now,” responded Shrek.  
“What if Miss Piggy finds out?” Kermit pondered, his forehead creasing in deep thought.  
“Fuck her,” Shrek growled.  
“You know my response to that,” Kermit squeaked, “I’d rather fuck you.” Kermit used his freakishly long tongue to caress Shrek’s face.

 

*insert steamy sex*

 

Kermit was too busy admiring Shrek’s killer bod to hear the front door open. As he fell back asleep, his bedroom door squeaked and, unbeknownst to the sleeping lovers, Miss Piggy walked in.  
“Kermy?” she squealed. Kermit and Shrek both awoke with a frightened start. They stammered to respond.  
“It-it’s not what it looks like!” Shrek rumbled.  
Miss Piggy sighed dramatically, she knew this was going to happen one day. “I’ve heard that line in way too many movies.” And with that, she turned heel and strutted back through the door and down the sidewalk. She clicked her stilettos down the street and into the swamp. Without knocking, she opened the door and kicked off her heels, smiling as she turned to her dearly beloved...

tbc


End file.
